


The Experience

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth just wanted the experience.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Sephiroth
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> October 5, 2006. For Ket.

Alliances were not his thing, yet he had traversed the dark anyway, willing to give the congregation a chance. But, Sephiroth decided quickly, their aspirations were far too low and their methods too cumbersome. Even their powerful puppet was barely past childhood and far too free-minded.

Some puppet.

But they had not asked his advice, after all.

Turning to leave, he found himself staring into orange eyes that seemed to know worlds more than any other dark-hearted creature he'd met.

Sephiroth smiled.

It was darkness that he could lose himself in.

White teeth pulled at a white glove to reveal dark skin that still felt much too warm as it ran along the ridge of his wing, making him hiss in a combination of surprise and pleasure.

Already he'd accepted one invitation against his better judgment.

Reaching for that white glove, he pulled it away and offered one of his own gloved-hands.

Not that he had to be seduced by the darkness - he just wanted the experience.


End file.
